


Cappuccino Americano

by katfish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baker Steve Rogers, Caring Steve Rogers, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shop Owner Steve Rogers, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Puns & Word Play, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katfish/pseuds/katfish
Summary: A new coffee shop opens near Tony's penthouse and he decides to check it. Who knew he'd get so attached to the owner and one of the workers.





	1. Red, White, and Brew

The sun shone brightly as the light crept in through the large windows in Tony’s bedroom. Tony groaned as he rolled over to see what time it is.

**9:46 am**  

Tony was annoyed. Of all the days that he would have woken up early on, it had to a Saturday. Tony tried to go back to sleep. He didn’t even know why he’d bother it was useless.

At about half speed Tony strolled out of bed and scavenged the bedroom floor to find a suitable shirt to wear. After a few moments, he found one of his iconic band t-shirts and put it on.

 Leaving his bedroom, Tony wandered into the kitchen to make some coffee. He passed by a mirror in the hallway and say that his hair was sticking up in every which way. Tony didn’t care. “ _I don’t have anyone to impress,_ ” he thought to himself.

Once he entered the kitchen Tony grabbed a mug from the cabinet and placed it next to the coffee maker. Next, he searched through the remaining cabinets looking for anything to make coffee. Tony was more annoyed then he probably should be. “Jarvis,” Tony called out to the A.I. in the ceiling.

“Yes, Mister Stark?” Jarvis’ cheery voice called out.

“Order four bags of my usual coffee,” Tony replied as he was getting ready to go out and find his much-needed caffeine fix.

“The coffee has been ordered. Would you like a list of nearby coffee shops?” Jarvis asked, breaking the silence of the room.

“No thanks, I have a particular spot in mind.”

“Very good sir, enjoy your morning.”

Tony smiled as he left the penthouse.

It was a beautiful day in New York City, the sun was out but not too hot and due to how early it was on a Saturday, there weren’t that many people out and about. The coffee shop Tony had in mind was surprisingly close. He had noticed the cafe opened a few weeks ago. Tony had been meaning to check it out but work got in the way.

Tony had reached his destination, the cafe was quite small and had a navy blue sign that reads “ ** _Cappuccino Americano_** ” he chuckled to himself and then walked in. He immediately felt at home. A few people were sitting in plush sofas chatting over their morning coffee. The smell of freshly ground coffee and various pastries wafted through the air. Tony was pretty sure he died and went to heaven. Instead of standing around and staring into space, he got in line.

When Tony went to coffee shops he usually got the same thing: black coffee with five shots of espresso. Some might say five shots is overkill, but Tony has a lot of things to do and needs the energy.

As he waited in line Tony’s gaze was graced by a beautiful figure with lovely blond hair. He continued to admire the figure that was working behind the counter. He was wearing a navy blue shirt that matched the sign and some of the couches. He was muscular and must’ve been crafted by the gods. Tony watched him work at making some sort of fancy drink, he could watch him work for hours.

“Next,” the attractive stranger called out trying to get Tony’s attention. This did not work and Tony remained where he was and stayed in his daydream. “Excuse me … sir?” the man tried calling out once more.

“ _Of course today was the day where he literally looked homeless. The first cute guy he had run into and months and this is how he was presenting himself to the world._ ” Tony was mentally kicking himself right now.

Tony finally snapped out of his fantasy and walked towards the counter. “Hi … I’m uh … so sorry about that.” Tony was freaking out and his mind went completely blank. He didn’t think it was possible, but somehow the man behind the counter looked even better from the front.

“ _Christ! Tony get yourself together_ ,” Tony thought as his eyes quickly scanned the menu hanging overhead. There were way too many options and he didn’t even know what half of the items were. His mind was slowly starting to go back into panic mode as he seemed to forget how to be a normal human being.

“What’s your favorite thing on the menu?” Tony’s voice wavered but he was glad he came up with a response.

“Personally, my favorite is the _Red, White, and Brew_ ,” The worker chuckled at the drink name. “It’s coffee with strawberry syrup and whipped cream. Although I do have to warn you, it’s incredibly sweet,” he explained and smiled.

“Sounds a little too sweet for me,” Tony sighed. “How bout a black coffee with two shots of espresso,” Tony said with the first bit of confidence he had in a while. “Oh and your favorite pastry.” Tony smiled and was back to his charming usual self.

“Sounds great! Can I get your name for the order?” He smiled.

“Tony,” he smirked. “Pleasure to meet you uh …” Tony realized that he didn’t know the worker’s name.

“Steve, and the pleasures all mine. Your total is $5.98” Steve smirked

“Here you go and keep the change, as a thank you for dealing with me.” Tony handed Steve a twenty dollar bill and went to sit at an open table.

While Tony was waiting for his drink, he took in the surroundings of the coffee shop. He was watching a boy work, wiping down tables and sweeping. Tony got a better look at the boy when he walked towards him. He couldn’t have been more than 17. Definitely overworked, hopefully not the coffee shop’s fault. His face was rather pale making the bags under his eyes stand out. This kid was also quite skinny, it was a bit concerning.

Tony’s gaze was taken away from the boy when Steve came to his table, two coffees and a small brown box in hand. “Care if I join you?” Steve politely asked.

Tony gestured for him to sit. Steve handed Tony his coffee and the box. Tony opened it and found the most perfect looking cinnamon bun inside. Unconsciously, a smile crept onto Tony’s face.

“I take it that it’s your first time here,” Steve let out a small laugh.

“What so ever gave you that impression?” Tony acted fakely offended.

“You seemed a little flustered at the counter. Steve smirked.

“You got me.” Tony took a sip of the coffee, it was incredible. He then tried to look sexy whilst taking a bite out of the cinnamon bun. It didn’t really work. But Steve was giggling so that’s a good sign. Tony wiped his face before asking: “Why are cinnamon buns your favorite?”

“My ma used to make them all the time when I was a kid.” Steve’s face turned a subtle shade of pink. “It’s actually her recipe.”

“Well, they are divine.” Tony complimented. Steve’s face grew pinker. “Can I uh … ask you something?” Tony’s voice wavered

Steve nodded.

“Is everything alright with um … that kid … it just seems like … “ Tony’s voice trailed off and got quieter. He didn’t really know how to finish that sentence. Hopefully, Steve wouldn’t take offense. Normally, Tony wouldn’t even ask something like this, but there was just something about that kid that he connected to.

“Oh yeah, that’s Peter.” Steve’s voice became quiet before continuing “He and his aunt live in the same apartment building as I do and his home life isn’t really the best. He’s such a great kid and this is the least I can do.” Throughout speaking Steve’s voice was a bit shaky, he clearly cares for Peter, and Tony thinks that’s sweet.

Tony didn’t have anything verbally more to say though.

“Well, I should uh get back to work. I really do hope you come back.” Steve smiled as he walked away from the table and back behind the counter.

As much as Tony would like to stay here all day, he had work of his own to do; Stark Industries was not going to run itself. So, he quickly finished his cinnamon bun and got ready to leave.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, he heard a small voice “Excuse me, sir.”

Tony turned around and it was Peter who was holding an empty trash can. Tony moved out of the way and his heart shattered. He quickly rushed to the counter and put the first bill in his wallet into the tip jar. Which unsurprisingly, had a pun written on it, it read: “ _Please, Just The Tip ;)_ ” Tony laughed to himself and also decided to write his number on a napkin and leave it in the jar as well.

Tony went back home feeling quite good about himself. He checked his phone to see that it was only 11:21. He still had plenty of time to be productive.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony was actually surprised at how much work he had gotten done today. Occasionally while he was working his thoughts would slip what Steve and Peter were doing but nothing more. Tony was also glad that he suppressed the urge to stop in at the coffee shop when he went out for lunch.

Tony had decided that he had worked enough for today because it was the weekend, and the best part about being your own boss is picking the hours you work. 

It was almost 7 pm which meant that Tony should be making himself some dinner at this point. Pasta seemed like an easy and filling choice. Just as Tony finished making the pasta his phone buzzed.

**Unknown Number 7:17 pm:**

“Hey, it’s Steve from the coffee shop!”

  



	2. Torched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Tony had last been into Steve's shop, so obviously, that needed to change. Once inside, he spends some time with Peter and Tony asks Steve an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really hope ya enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Also, side note: Tony's thoughts are extremely fun to write!

Tony could not believe that Steve had actually texted him. He stared at his phone looking over at the simple message. Whatever response Tony sends to Steve will be an overworked one. After typing and deleting numerous messages he finally sends one. 

**To: Steve (Coffee Shop) 7:48 pm**

“Hey! What’s up?” 

_ “God, you’re such an idiot! All of that for three words! You’re the worst.” _ Tony’s thoughts raced as he placed his phone screen side down on the counter. It was a good thing he had just finished making dinner because he was about to drown himself in alfredo sauce. 

Sadly, couldn’t complete his death by alfredo since his phone buzzed; interrupting him from shoveling pasta into his mouth faster than the speed of light. 

**From: Steve (Coffee Shop) 8:09 pm**

“Just finished making dinner. Thinking of watching a movie and then probably fall asleep.” 

“Any Suggestions?” 

_ “Christ he asked for a movie suggestion. What if he doesn’t like my pick?! What if he never speaks to me again?!” _ Tony’s thoughts were definitely overreacting but he couldn’t think rationally right now. 

Tony racked his brain for essentially every movie he’s ever seen to try and think of one to suggest to Steve. After what felt like hours he thought of a movie. 

**To: Steve (Coffee Shop) 8:13 pm**

“Fantastic Mr. Fox is a really great movie.” 

Tony took a deep breath, and hopefully, Steve would enjoy the movie as much as he did. Tony laid his phone down and decided he could get a bit more work done. On the way down to his lab, Tony’s phone buzzed once more. 

**From: Steve (Coffee Shop) 8:17 pm**

“Sounds good! I’ll make a note of it. :)”

Tony replied with a simple smiley face and spent the rest of the night working on a new algorithm that would make using solar power more efficient. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pepper’s been on his ass about deadlines lately and surprisingly, Tony was able to finish a good majority of them on time. Tony had just come back from a meeting with Pepper and a couple of investors. The meeting went well. It was mid-afternoon when Tony was walking home. Which conveniently was about 20 minutes away from his penthouse, which also meant that he was only a few minutes away from “Cappuccino Americano”.  

It has been a few days since Tony has been to Steve’s coffee shop. He didn’t intend for it to be that way but he was a very busy man. So he decided to use his current wave of productivity as an excuse to go in. 

The cafe was pretty dead. Which was a little surprising for it being close to three pm. Only two tables were occupied, and one of them by Peter. Tony looked over to Peter who was frantically writing and erasing into a notebook.

Tony walked towards the front counter, he waited and contemplated the overhanging menu while Steve was working away at something. Steve turned around and smiled. “Hey, Tony! What can I get you?” 

“Hmm … how bout a medium  _ Torched _ and a croissant.” Tony beamed. He was glad that he currently looked better than when they first met. 

“That’ll be 6.23 and the suit looks good on you,” Steve said with a wink. 

Tony was going to combust. He was barely able to hand Steve a ten dollar bill. Once he had his change he quickly looked down and shoved it into the tip jar and fled to a table near Peter. 

When he sat down, his face felt like it was on fire. He cannot believe that Steve winked at him like that. “ _ Who gave him the right to do that?!”  _ Tony thought. He needed something to take his mind off of any Steve related thoughts. So he looked over at Peter. Now that he was closer to the boy he was able to better see what he was writing in his notebook. Trying to be as sneaky as possible, Tony leaned over and saw half erased numbers, scribbles, small doodles, and partially completed equations fill the page. 

Tony stopped his snooping to get his order from Steve. He hoped that this time around Steve would be the one flushing uncontrollably. So he decided to lay the charm on thick. “Like the suit huh?” Tony joking asked, followed by a quiet laugh. 

“Yeah, it fits you, well,” Steve slightly emphasized the word “well”. 

Tony couldn’t breathe,  _ “How was Steve so smooth? He was somehow so charming and Tony was pretty sure he was in love. Quickly! Think of something clever to say!”  _ thoughts were practically flying through Tony’s mind.  __

“Not better than that shirt fits you.” Boom! Game, set, and match. Steve was blushing profusely. Tony had won.  

Before Steve could say anything an aggravated groan came from the other side of the cafe. Tony and Steve both looked to the source of the noise and saw Peter with his head down on the table. Normally, Steve would’ve gone over to see what the boy so worked up but there was a bit of a line forming that he had to tend to. 

Tony on the other hand, with no responsibilities to tend to went to check up on Peter. As he walked back to his table he tasted the coffee. It was incredible, hints of cinnamon, nutmeg, and allspice filled him with warmth. 

Tony placed his drink and croissant down on the table adjacent from Peter. He very cautiously walked up to the boy. “Hey, whatcha working on?” Tony’s voice was soft and kind. He pulled a chair close to but not next to Peter. 

“Advanced physics,” Peter mumbled not lifting his head from the table. Clearly annoyed that he had been defeated by a set of five homework problems. 

“Do you want some help?” Tony smile was genuine and warm. 

Peter slowly lifted his head and nodded. Peter slid his notebook and assignment sheet towards Tony. While Tony was reading through the problems, Peter spun around to see who was the kind man helping him and could not believe his eyes when he saw the one and only Tony Stark. 

“Are you Tony Stark?” Peter essentially whispered, as if he was trying to preserve Tony’s identity. 

“Yeah.” Tony smiled and took a bite out of his croissant. “So how bout that physics work,” he let out a small laugh. 

“Ye-yeah, thank you,” Peter smiled for the first time in a while. He scooted closer to Tony. 

Tony and Peter worked diligently on the physics problems. Only stopping when Tony would drink his coffee or eat the croissant. Every so often Steve would look over from what he was doing and watch the two work. It was sweet how Tony was helping Peter. 

Time flew by as the two men worked. What felt like a half an hour quickly turned into two hours. But eventually, the work was done. “Thank you so much, Mr. Stark,” Peter graciously said. 

“Anytime, and call me Tony.” Tony reassuringly rubbed Peter’s shoulder and the boy smiled. 

“Can I ask you a question? Mis-Tony.” Peter’s voice was quiet and hesitant. Tony nodded and Peter continued. “I don’t mean to offend you and I’m very thankful, but why are you helping me?” Peter’s was speaking at almost a whisper, thinking it would be better if Tony didn’t hear him. 

Tony laughed a bit, a deep one “Well contrary to popular belief of what the media says, I do like to do things for others.” Tony laughed again and so did Peter. 

“Could it also be because you want to look good for Steve?” Peter asked knowingly and smirked. 

Tony couldn’t believe his ears,  _ “How dare this kid speak the truth to me!” _ he thought. Tony tried to respond but he was practically speechless. 

“He talks about you sometimes.” Peter softly added, mainly in fear that he might have broken Tony Stark. 

“He-he does,” Tony trying not to sound too excited. But the fact that his face was turning bright red was telling a different story. 

“Yeah, he seems to like you. Practically didn’t shut up about you a few days ago.” Peter smiled, he was really enjoying fueling this relationship. 

A smile slowly crept onto Tony’s face as he was watching Steve work from afar.  _ “I wonder if he’d get dinner with me,” _ He thought as he started to slip into a daydream that was quickly interrupted. 

“He probably would, you should ask him,” Peter replied, not knowing that Tony didn’t mean to ask that out loud. 

Just as Tony’s face was turning back to its normal color, it quickly flared back up to bright red. 

Tony thought about the idea while out of the corner of his eye, Peter began packing up his backpack. It seemed a bit odd at first, but then Steve sat down at their table. 

“See ya tomorrow Steve!” Peter called out as he started to walk out of the cafe. “Oh and thanks for your help, Tony!” Peter quickly said before leaving. 

Tony laughed and turned to face Steve “He’s a great kid. Real smart too.” 

“Yeah that’s Peter for you, sweet as could be but he knows more than he should.” Steve took a pause before trailing off “He’s been through a lot.”

Tony decided it was best not to pry, so he decided to change the topic “Quick question, are you free at all this week?” Tony’s voice was as smooth as silk. 

“Yeah, actually I’m free Friday and Saturday. It would just have to be after the shop closes which should be after 6:30.” Steve smiles and his face developed a slight pink hue. 

“Alright! How does dinner at 8 on Friday sound?” Tony winked and Steve’s face turned a more noticeable pink. 

“Defin- uh- yeah I’m free” Steve tried to sound cool and like he wasn’t totally excited but he was pretty sure he failed. 

Tony laughed as he began to stand up from his chair. “Perfect, I’ll see ya Friday.” Tony gave one final wink and then left. 

Steve tried to say something but Tony had already left. His heart was fluttering and his cheeks were burning. Steve took a minute to collect himself before he began to close the cafe with a newfound spring in his step. 

One thing was for sure, neither of them could wait for Friday.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo! You made it to the end of the chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, Fantastic Mr. Fox is one of my brother's favorite movies (If you haven't seen it you should check it out.)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> I hope you have a great day!
> 
> ~Kate :)


	3. HealhTEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is Tony and Steve's date! But something goes wrong because of course, it does. Hopefully they can still make the best of it.

It was finally Friday! Tony thought this day would never come, the week seemed to drag on. Tony even managed to go full speed on his work so nothing would get in the way of his date. Pepper even commended him for his effort and unusually productive mindset. Or so he thought. Unfortunately, life had other plans for Tony.

It all started when Tony woke up. The sun pouring through the windows was too bright for him. Tony sighed as he went to close the curtains. His head pounded, it felt like someone had shoved a wad of cotton in his head. He felt awful. 

_“I swear to fucking god if I’m sick.” Tony coughed. “This can’t be happening.”_ Tony’s coughing continued. 

His date with Steve wasn’t until 8 so maybe he could rapidly get better by then. Tony slowly got out of bed and walked into the connecting bathroom. Judging by his appearance in the mirror, Tony really shouldn’t be going anywhere. His normal olive skin has been replaced by a slightly paler color. His eyes were puffy and his nose had a slight red hue to it. 

He definitely worked himself sick. 

Not wanting to look at himself anymore he pulled the mirror back revealing a collection of various medicines. Jackpot! He found what he was looking for, Tony grabbed the jar of Advil and the bottle of Dayquill and placed them on the sink. 

“Hey Friday, can you take uh-” Tony sneezed interrupting his train of thought. “Take uh-um Advil and Dayquil together.” Tony’s voice was hoarse, he was taken aback by just hearing it. 

“My research shows that there are no side effects of taking the two together.” Friday’s voice cheerily responded. 

“Thanks, Fri.” 

Tony opened up the Advil bottle and took out two pills and put them on the edge of the sink. He then removed the Dayquill cap and filled it to the top with the viscous yellow medicine. Tony proceeded to take the pills followed by the shot of Dayquill. His body shuddered. Tony just hoped that he would feel better by tonight. 

Tony decided to take it easy for the rest of the day. He had a light breakfast and kept a surplus of tissues at his disposal. Tony figured a nap would make him feel at least somewhat better. He flipped the channels to some sitcom and took a nap. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony eyes shot open. “Friday what time is it?!” he asked in a slight panic. 

“Currently it is 7:18 pm,” Friday answered. 

Tony took a sigh of relief. He reached over to grab his phone, and somehow he felt worse. Pain shot through Tony’s body. Looking at his phone, Tony did have a message from Steve. 

**From: Steve (Coffee Shop) 6:32 pm**

“Hey! I’m excited for our date tonight!” 

“Also, where are we having dinner tonight?” 

Tony smiled at Steve’s double text, it was pretty cute.  

**To: Steve (Coffee Shop) 7:20 pm**

“Does Lou’s Diner sound good?” 

Tony sent the text and looked for something to wear. He had to find something that was fashionable, yet comfortable. Digging through his closet he found something suitable. Black joggers and a fitted black t-shirt. He quickly threw some product in his hair to try and tame it. 

He checked his phone one last time and saw that Steve texted him a simple thumbs up. He pulled a jacket out of his closet and left the penthouse. He picked Lou’s because it wasn’t too far away and he figured he shouldn’t drive in his current condition. Not to mention that the food is pretty good. 

After what seemed like an eternity Tony made it to the diner. When he got inside, he saw Steve already sitting in a booth. Tony was only able to see Steve’s top half which was covered in a dark grey shirt with sleeves that ended just after his elbow. He looked like he was writing something, but Tony was too far away to be sure. He began to walk over to the booth and Tony suddenly became really hot. He quickly unzipped his jacket and sat across from Steve. 

Normally, he would’ve given Steve a hug but Tony couldn’t risk getting him sick as well. Now that Tony was closer he could see that Steve wasn’t writing, but he was drawing on the napkin. Tony couldn’t quite tell what it was but it looked good. Once Steve saw that Tony was there he shoved the napkin and pen into his pocket. 

“Hey! How’s it going?” Steve smiled. 

“Better now,” Tony said stifling a cough. Even when he was sick he still found a way to be charming. 

Steve’s smile quickly turned into a look of concern. “Tony, are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah, I’ve never been better.” Tony’s voice was raspy and choppy. 

Steve didn’t buy it. He reached out and put a hand on Tony’s arm. It was pretty warm. Steve could only imagine how hot Tony’s forehead was. Steve saw that Tony’s cheeks were flushed, he quietly laughed not knowing if it was his doing or if it was Tony’s probable fever. 

“Tony, you’re warm. C’mon let’s get you out of here.” Steve’s voice was low and almost pleading. Tony nodded and they walked out of the diner together. 

“Where’d you park?” Steve asked. 

“I walked, it wasn’t that far,” Tony said and shrugged.

“Oh my God, Tony! You walked here?! Like this?!” Steve was shocked. Tony flinched at the volume of Steve’s voice. “We can take my car,” Steve said much quieter. “Do you think that you can lead me back to your place.” 

Tony was about to answer but then burst out into a coughing fit so he just held a thumbs up. 

Steve muttered something under his breath, but Tony couldn’t quite hear it. He did notice Steve pulling him in closer. “You’ll get sick too,” Tony said before turning away from Steve to sneeze. Steve seemed to ignore Tony’s concerns and went to unlock his car. 

Steve opened his side, and then ran over to unlock Tony’s door and helped him in. Once he was all settled Steve started to drive. “So how do we get to your house?” His voice was quiet, barely louder than the radio.

“Keep going straight and then make a left, it’s the big white and grey building kinda hard to miss.” Tony’s voice was choppy and a bit hard to hear. 

Steve nodded and kept driving. After about five or six minutes he reached Tony’s penthouse. Steve got out of the car and helped Tony get out. He offered his weight for Tony to use as support and they walked into the building together. 

Steve was stunned by the lobby alone. Everything seemed to be made out of marble and accented with gold. The elevators were at the end of the lobby and Tony and Steve hobbled over to them. 

“Which-um-which-which floor are you?” Steve stuttered quietly, he was all of a sudden very insecure about his financial status. 

“Top,” Tony answered.

Steve hit the button and the elevator started to move, which made Tony nauseous. He leaned on Steve and mumbled “Dizzy.” Steve nodded and held Tony. Tony enjoyed that. 

Soon the elevator doors dinged open. Steve was once again astounded and at the same time very insecure. The living area of the penthouse was lined with pristine white walls, a giant plush couch, and a massive flat screen TV. There was also a connecting kitchen with a sizeable fridge and every state of the art device to make anything and everything.  

“Let’s get you set up on the couch, yeah?” Steve rhetorically asked as he led Tony to the couch. He set up some pillows and grabbed a blanket that was hanging off a nearby chair. 

Steve went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from an overhanging cabinet and filled it with ice. “Want anything to drink?” he called out into the living room. 

“Cranberry juice in the fridge,” Tony said weakly. 

Steve searched through the fridge until he found it and poured it into the glass. He carefully brought it out to Tony. He put the glass on a coaster and sat on the couch next to Tony. He also moved the table closer to Tony. 

“Ya know ya don’t have to stay.” Tony sniffled. 

“Yeah, but I want to. I’ll give you some medicine, and I’ll see if I can whip some of my world famous soup.” Steve chuckled and so did Tony. Although, his laugh sounded more like a wheeze. 

“There should be some medicine in the bathroom in my room,” Tony said blowing his nose in a tissue. 

“I’ll be right back. Just relax.” Steve’s voice was soothing. Tony took Steve’s advice and closed his eyes and let himself sink into the comfy couch. 

Steve went down the hall until he found the master bedroom. Tony’s bedroom. Steve felt himself blush. He looked over and saw the California King sized bed. Steve’s face grew even hotter, he started imagining Tony and him in the bed together. Cuddling, sleeping, and doing other things too. 

He had found the bathroom and opened up the mirror and found the medicine cabinet. It seemed a little rude to be going through someone else’s medicine. But if Tony had minded he probably would have said something. 

Steve found the bottle of medicine and grabbed it. He quickly shut the cabinet and went back into the living room. 

“This should make you feel better.” Steve’s voice was kind and caring. 

“Thank you,” Tony whispered. 

Steve smiled and went back into the kitchen. 

Tony turned on the TV so he could at least try to focus on something. He settled on some cheesy 80’s movie and zoned out. 

Tony hadn’t realized he even fell asleep in the first place until his eyes opened. He looked over and saw Steve walking towards him, holding two bowls. 

“You woke up just in time! Are you ready for some of my world famous chicken noodle soup?” Steve flashed a cheesy grin and placed the bowl on the table closest to Tony.

Tony blushed as he cautiously picked up the hot bowl. He blew on the soup and started to eat. His body was instantly filled with warmth. This was by far the best soup he had ever had. Even though he couldn’t really taste anything due to his sickness, he could still tell how amazing Steve’s cooking was. 

“Steve this is honestly so good,” Tony said in between mouthfuls. 

Steve’s face grew warm. “Well slow down, you don’t want to waterboard yourself.” Steve and Tony both laughed. 

“Again, thank you so much for everything. You really didn’t have to.” Tony said. 

“Nonsense, if I didn’t want to be here right now I wouldn’t. I like spending time with you.” Steve said softly. Tony’s face practically engulfed in flames. “Why don’t we throw on a movie?” 

“That sounds good. Friday, please play Fantastic Mr. Fox and dim the lights to twenty percent.” Tony said, and Steve looked at him confused. 

“As you wish Mister Stark.” Friday’s voice came down from the ceiling, startling Steve. He was so startled that he almost spilled soup on himself. Tony looked over and chuckled. 

Soon the movie started and the lights dimmed. Tony didn’t last longer than fifteen minutes before falling asleep. On the other hand, Steve was very into the movie and stayed awake. 

Once the movie ended, Steve ever so carefully got up from the couch without waking Tony. He began to clean up the kitchen and searched for a plastic Tupperware to place to leftovers in. After making a moderate amount of noise, Steve finally found a container. He looked over at Tony, who was out like a light. It was pretty cute. 

While Steve was cleaning the kitchen he found a notepad. There was a pen nearby, so Steve decided to leave Tony a note before leaving. Once he decided that his note was sufficient, he left it on the table so Tony would see it when he woke up. Steve grabbed his belongings, said goodnight to Tony, and then he left. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Tony woke up the following morning, the sun was shining and Steve was gone. Tony felt much better this morning, which was a relief. He slowly sat up. Tony eyes darted to the piece of paper that he was pretty sure wasn’t there before, he picked up the paper and saw that it was a note from Steve. He had beautiful handwriting. 

“Dear Tony, 

I hope you’re feeling better this morning! Last night was fun, that movie was great! I can see why it’s one of your favorites. There’s leftover soup in the fridge, and I cleaned up the kitchen to the best of my ability. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there when you woke up, but the coffee isn’t gonna brew itself! Ha! Anyways, if you’re feeling up to it, you should swing by the shop. It’d be nice to see you! 

Have a great day :)

Steve” 

Tony smiled at the note. It was sweet of him to leave one. Tony decided that he should go visit Steve at work. It was the least he could do. 

 Tony quickly went into his room and changed into a clean pair of joggers and left. 

A short walk later he ended up at the cafe. When he walked up to the counter he could’ve sworn that Steve’s face lit up. 

“Hey! How are you feeling?” Steve’s bubbly attitude was infectious, causing Tony to smile. 

“Much better actually. I probably shouldn’t stay long. So just fix me up whatever tea drink will make me feel better.” 

“Say no more! One large _HealthTEA_ coming up!” Steve was cracking himself up. Tony couldn’t help but smile. “That’ll be $3.83.” Steve continued. His laughter had died down now but he was still giggling to himself. 

Tony paid and as usual, he left a large tip. He walked over to the pick-up counter and leaned against the wall. Tony knew that if he sat down at one of the tables he’d be there all day. 

After a few minutes, Steve was over at the counter with Tony’s tea in hand. “Thanks for everything.” Tony shot Steve a flirty look. “Oh, and by the way, your note was cute.” Tony winked before leaving. 

He looked over at Steve’s face which was getting pinker by the second. 

As soon as he left the shop, Tony decided to taste his tea. The tea, like any drink or food that Steve makes, was divine. Flavors of honey and lemon swirled around him. “God was there anything Steve couldn’t do?” was Tony’s only thought as he walked back to his penthouse. 

Once he arrived home, Tony went to the lab to try and work on some new versions of code for his latest AI project. While he was working he was interrupted by his phone going off. 

**From: Steve (Coffee Shop) 12:47 pm**

“Hey! Are you free anytime this week?” 

**To: Steve (Coffee Shop) 12:48 pm**

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure, why?” 

**From: Steve (Coffee Shop) 12:48 pm**

“How about a second first date or a regular ol’ second date?”

“Maybe around 7 on Wednesday?” 

Tony read Steve’s messages and grew excited. Part of him couldn’t believe that Steve would want a second date with him. But, he shoved those insecurities deep down and responded to the messages. 

**To: Steve (Coffee Shop) 12:50 pm**

“I wouldn’t want anything else.”

**From: Steve (Coffee Shop) 12:51 pm**

“Sweet! See you then!” 

“OH! Meet me at the show by the way! :)” 

Tony placed his phone down with a big smile on his face. He was beyond excited for Wednesday. This date was surely going to be better than the last.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Just a little warning the next chapter might take a little time because I've got a pretty crazy work week coming up!
> 
> Also, a friend and I are seeing Far From Home tonight! I'm so excited! 
> 
> I hope you have a great day!  
> ~ Kate :)


End file.
